1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data protecting method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Due to having characteristics, such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size and no mechanical structure, a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) is suitable for being built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices listed for example.
A rewritable non-volatile memory module typically includes a plurality of word lines and a plurality of bit lines, and a memory cell is disposed on an intersection of each word line and each bit line. Each memory cell can store data of one or more bits, and the memory cells arranged on the same word line constitute one or more physical pages. The data stored in the rewritable non-volatile memory module is generally protected using a physical page as a unit. For example, when user data is written into a physical page, an error correction code (ECC) generated correspondingly to the user data is also written into the same physical page. However, during the process of programming, programming a physical page may affect data stored in the other physical pages on the same word line or an adjacent word line. Accordingly, how to provide the stored data with more protection has become a goal to be achieved for technicians of the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.